What I think of Gregory House
by ClashChick
Summary: title pretty much tells all, told from point of view of Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, Chase, Cameron and House himself, rated T just to be safe
1. Wilson

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D. Fox does. I wish I owned it…and I will someday!! Hey, I can dream, can't I?

Okay, guys. I'm stuck with my other story, Happy Birthday, Wombat Boy…I am asking a friend how to post new chapters because I am too stupid to do it on my own. So while I'm waiting for her to answer me, I am writing a new story. I came up with this idea in the shower, too. What is it with my ideas and the shower? To me, I guess burning my skin off with scalding hot water is inspirational…anyway, hope you enjoy!!

What I Think of Gregory House Chapter 1: Wilson 

What do I think of Gregory House? Well, he's definitely an arrogant jerk. He thinks he's God, sometimes, and always acts like he's above the rules. But he's also a good friend. Now, if anybody heard me saying that, they would boo me out of Princeton. But he is a good friend. He can keep important secrets (well, most of the time) and is always up for a drink and some cards.

Deep down (DEEP DEEP down), he has a good heart. He may mock his patients, but you can tell by the way he looks at them, especially the children. He does care about them, or at least a little.

He also cares about his employees. He may treat them like shit sometimes, but he does care for his ducklings, as he calls them. He makes up names for them; for example, Chase is his Wombat. But he always keeps an eye out for them, no matter how much he seems to hate them.

He is always testing our friendship. It can get really annoying. He'll play games, like seeing how much money I will loan him. But he's a good friend. Yes, he's done things like steal my prescription pad, write himself prescriptions for Vicodin, get in trouble with the police, get me in trouble with the police…but he's a good guy. I hope everyone realizes that.

A/N Hope this is okay, it's one of my first stories, but constructive criticism is welcomed, though if it's a flame, I will ignore you. That said, I would love it if you reviewed!


	2. Cuddy

Here's chapter two, guys. Hope you like!

Chapter 2: Cuddy 

What I think of Gregory House? Well, to keep this under an R rating, I'll keep it short. He's a brilliant, self serving jerk. His bedside manner is atrocious, but I can't get rid of him. He's one of the smartest doctors we have.

He thinks the world is just one big puzzle. He feels the need to solve this puzzle. I guess you could say that he has a Messiah Complex. There's one time that really stands out in my mind that drove him crazy. During the hospital charity event, a six year old came in with bloody diarrhea. Twelve years earlier, one of House's patients, a seventy year old woman, died of the symptoms that soon showed up on the boy. House wouldn't give up, because this whole twelve years, that woman has been bothering him. He ended up saving him, and is at rest now, but that's not the point.

He treats patients like crap. He treats his employees like crap. Hell, he even treats his best friend like crap. But he cares. He cares about all of them. If he didn't, he probably wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be saving people's lives. He wouldn't have worked so hard to save Foreman when he was sick.

He really doesn't respect me. He always talks about my outfits, but I let it slide since this hospital wouldn't be what it is without him.

He seems like he doesn't give a damn about anyone, but he does. He definitely does.


	3. Foreman

Sorry this took so long, I've been busy with school and everything, but I have some extra time, so I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon. Anyway, here's chapter three!

Chapter 3: Foreman 

What do I think of House? Well, he's one smart man, let me tell you that…brilliant as hell. But he's a bastard, too. A smart bastard. He's lonely and in pain. God, he's always in pain. Always popping those pills. He's an addict, and he knows it. But he can't stop.

He always mocks us…his ducklings. That's what he calls us…Chase, Cameron and I are his ducklings, lackeys, whatever the hell you want to call us. He loves getting a rise out of us…even though we learned to just ignore it. He always makes cracks about me stealing cars…come on, I was sixteen! And I've changed, anyways. I'm right where I want to be in life. He's not. You can tell by looking at him that he's not happy with who he is. That's why he makes up all those smart remarks-to cover up the real him.

Don't get me started on how he treats Cuddy. I've almost never heard him be respectful to her. He's always making comments on her cleavage and her outfits, and whines every time she yells at him to do clinic duty. She can't fire him, though. He's got to be one of the best diagnosticians in New Jersey, if not the best. I believe he's the best. He's definitely not a people person, but he's a puzzle person. If you get what I mean.

There, guys. Hope it was okay. It's getting hard to not repeat myself, so sorry if it's kind of repetitive. Anyway, three more chapters to go, and I'm done with this one!! I'm hoping to do a House/Lost (and possibly add Bones in there) crossover soon, but only when I finish this one. I hope to not be doing more than two stories at a time. Anyways, leave me reviews and I will adore you! Ciao!!


	4. Cameron

Okay, I just finished chapter 3, moving on to chapter 4! I am so going to finish this today, and if I do, I'm gonna be so happy because, like I said, I want to start a new story soon, so…anyways, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Cameron 

House. There's only so much I can say about House. He's…well, I used to be attracted to him, but I'm not so sure anymore. I really can't decipher my feelings for him. I think he still loves Stacy. Sure, she left the hospital, but I think he still has feelings for her…and if not her, Cuddy. Man, the way those two treat each other…

Anyway, back to what I think. He's such a brilliant man! Yet, he has his faults. Anyone could tell you that. He treats the patients horribly, yet does everything he can to heal them. He once told Chase that nobody would lift a finger to help him if he got sick, but I know that that's not true. I'm sure that if Chase, or Wilson or anyone got sick, he'd go out of his way to heal them. I mean, when Foreman got sick, he treated him so much differently than any other patients…and he did everything to help him. He even bent-oh, okay, broke-the rules to help him (even though he does that on a daily basis).

House may make cracks about sex, Chase's accent and hair, Cuddy's outfits and my goody-two shoes personality (I'm not really like that, am I?) but he cares about everyone. I don't know what he would do without his job, his boss, or his coworkers.

A/N There's chapter four, guys. Hope it was okay…tried not to make it too much out of character, but tell me what YOU think, okay?!


	5. Chase

Here's chapter 5, guys. I AM ON A ROLL! With butter. Okay, that was extremely corny, but I just had to add it in, you know? I like butter-it's tasty, especially if you spread it on REVIEWS. Anyways, someone shut me up before I hurt somebody. Here's Chase's point of view (Chase is the best, isn't he? I wish I owned him, but sadly, I don't. My birthday, maybe?)

Chapter 5: Chase 

House is such a smart, superior, annoying son of a bitch. He can never keep his mouth shut, believe me. The one time he kept his mouth shut almost cost me my job! He did eventually pay for what he did (he was supervised by Foreman for a month-that was some interesting four weeks) but that's another story. He loves himself, and only himself…and perhaps Cuddy's chest. I cannot think of one conversation he has had with her that didn't involve something about her outfits (they are a bit revealing). He's always making fun of everyone, whether it's his patients, his clinic patients (some of them can be idiots, I have to admit) his boss, his ducklings (AKA Cameron, Foreman and myself) or his one and only friend, Wilson. Honestly, I'm surprised that Wilson is still his friend…though he may not be anymore, what with Tritter being an ass and everything. Who manages to shut down the head of Oncology? I can't believe it. We may have met someone worse than House.

Anyway, back to House. I admire him, sure, but sometimes, I hate him. He may be intelligent, but someday, he's going to be all alone. No friends. It's like he _tries _to drive everyone away. It's like he doesn't want any friends. I just hope that there'll be someone to go to his funeral.

A/N Hi, hope this was also okay...Chase is my favorite, by the way:)


	6. House

Well, here it is! The final chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, and I'm actually kinda glad this story's over…now I can spend more time on my other story and start a new story. Anyway, here's the chapter from the misanthropic cripple himself.

Chapter 6: House 

What do I think of House? He's dead sexy. He's the best, obviously. Anyone who doesn't see that must be blind. People say he thinks he's God. But he doesn't think so. No, he's better than God. Chase, our little Catholic alter boy duckling, might be a bit offended by this, but he doesn't need to know that House thinks that, does he? Anyways, everyone loves House. He's so charismic and irresistible. Foreman, Chase (though they try not to show it) and Cameron (who tries to show it) all love him. Cuddy loves him, Wilson loves him, and I know Stacy still loves him. I know she's still pining away for him somewhere…can't you hear her crying, "House! Where are you? I love you! I miss you! I can't stand Mark anymore!" House can hear it. He hears it every day!

Well, I could go on and on about Gregory House, but I think you get the point. He's a great doctor and a sexy beast at that. And you better believe it.

A/N The story's done! Hurray!! It was a fun little story to write, but I'm glad I'm done. Hope everyone liked it!

We.Call.Him.Dr.Idiot


End file.
